


Closure

by RockNRollGospels214



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Decapitation, Destiel - Freeform, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, F/M, Fluff, Growing Old Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Ninja stars, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Finale, Vampire Hunt, Vampires, Wedding, all dogs go to heaven - Freeform, carry on, cute sam winchester/eileen leahy, dean does NOT die from a rusty nail, sam's hair is actually grey and not a wig from party city, the characters get the endings they deserve!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockNRollGospels214/pseuds/RockNRollGospels214
Summary: A re-write of Supernatural's final episode "Carry On." Sam and Dean grow old together, Dean and Castiel reunite, Sam and Eileen get married. "No doubt, endings are hard. But then again, nothing ever really ends, does it?"
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	Closure

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y’all! So, I haven’t written a fic in a LONG time so bear with me. After watching the Supernatural series finale, I know there’s been a lot of mixed emotions going around. But if anything, I think we can all agree that there wasn’t enough closure with the way the series ended. Supernatural has been a major part of so many of our lives, and it was disappointing for the ending not to satisfy the fans or the storylines of the characters. With this, I took some time to write a different ending to the series. I think there were some crucial moments that we all wanted to see, so I tried my best to tie things up in a way that felt right. If I had more time, I would work more on Jack and Cas’s storylines, but for now, this is just a re-write of the final episode. Even though this is just my take on how everything could have ended, I hope reading this brings you the closure that it brought me while writing. Thanks for reading!

“C’mon, one time,“ Dean smiled, holding up a ninja star set from the arsenal within Baby’s trunk. 

“No,” Sam rolled his eyes. 

“Why not?” 

“No,” Sam repeated himself, harsher this time.

“But we could-” Dean sighed heavily. “Fine, I’ll go with the machete.” He grabbed his blade, shut the trunk, and started to follow Sam towards the barn. Not to Sam’s knowledge, Dean slid one of the ninja stars from his beloved set into his back pocket. 

Inside the barn, the boys began to look for the two missing children immediately. As they walked, the vampires began to peek out from the darkness in different corners, watching their every move. 

Rustling towards the back of the barn caught their attention. Weapons ready, they slowly approached the source of the noise. Dean grabbed the handle of the wooden door and opened it only to reveal two terrified boys. 

“Hey, boys, c’mon, stay behind us, we’re gonna keep you safe.” 

When Sam and Dean turn around, they see that the barn doors are being now blocked by four large vampires in eerie clown masks.

Sam turned to face the boys, “Go, go, go, run!” He made sure they made it out the back door safely.

Dean eyed up the vampires, pursing his lips. “Okay,” he muttered.

Sam and Dean approached the vamps slowly, machetes tightly in hand. 

The duo faced the vampires just like any other hunt. Blades and fists started flying through the air. 

After Sam sent a vamp’s head rolling, another larger vampire picked him up and body-slammed him to the ground, punching Sam across the face for good measure. Then, the vampire went to help his buddies take down Dean.

The vampires managed to hold Dean to the ground, allowing for an unmasked woman to make her entrance.

Dean studied the woman closely, “I know you.” And then, he suddenly remembered. “Jenny!” Dean exclaimed, a smile wide on his face. “Son of a bitch,” He laughed nervously.

“Hey, Dean,” she smiled. 

The masked vampires quickly lifted Dean to his feet, keeping their grip on him strong. Dean eyed up Sam on the floor, who was slowly trying to reach for his machete.

“Well,” Dean laughed, looking at Jenny once again, “Look at you.” He looked over to the vampire next to him, “Y’know, we tried to kill each other back in the day.” He paused before continuing, “Yeah, this is so weird.” He faced the other vampire, speaking lower, “It’s like running into somebody from high school, somebody you _don’t_ wanna see.” He looked up at Jenny once more, “Well, you look good. You do. I mean, a little dead, but, uh, good.” 

“Thanks,” Jenny smirked. 

“So, what are you like the uh, the big boss or somethin’?” 

“No,” Jenny shook her head, “I just called dibs.” She hissed, her fangs showing. 

Suddenly, Jenny’s head went rolling to reveal Sam with a bloodied machete. 

The fight resumed instantly. After some punches, Sam sliced another head off. Dean locked arms with one of the vampires in defense, dropping his machete with a loud _clank_. Dean kept a strong grip on the monster to try and shove him to the ground, but Dean felt himself get thrown backward instead. By just a few mere inches, Dean missed a giant rusty nail sticking out from one of the wooden posts and landed back onto a pile of hay. 

The vampire looked at the spike, then at Dean. 

“Whew, that was a close one. You oughta be more careful,” Dean scolded sarcastically. 

As the vampire lunged at Dean, he quickly grabbed a ninja star out of his back pocket and threw it at the monster, snagging its shoulder. The vampire stopped in its tracks to assess the new wound, hissing loudly. Then it looked up at Dean with fury, about to lunge again when Sam decapitated it from behind. 

“What is this, the purge?!” Dean yelled, calling out to see if any more vampires came out of hiding. There were no signs of movement. “Thanks, Sammy.” He stepped forward, reaching down to pull the ninja star out of the vamp’s shoulder. 

Sam looked up at the spike. “Did he almost push you into that thing?”

Dean studied it, “Yeah, close one. I guess it was my lucky day.” 

Sam sighed heavily, “We gotta be careful.” 

Dean looked at him with a face that said, ‘ _Yeah, and?_ ’

“We don’t have angels on call anymore. We’re back to stitching our own wounds now.” 

Dean became stiff. “Thanks for reminding me,” he muttered, walking past Sam to pick up his machete. 

“Dean, I’m sorry, that’s not what I-“ 

“Let’s just get these kids home, okay?” He hesitated for a moment. “And I’m hungry.” 

***

That night, Dean laid awake in bed. He tossed and turned, but no position brought him comfort. Finally, with a loud sigh, he laid on his back, looking up at the ceiling. He crossed his arms, his bitch face resting heavily. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about Cas. No matter what he did, where he was, what time of day, his mind always went back to Cas. 

_Was he okay?_

_Was he really dead?_

_Would he ever be able to come back?_

_Would he ever see Cas again?_

Dean’s thoughts were interrupted by a whine let out from his dog, who laid at the end of the bed next to his feet. 

“What are you whining for?” Dean said, sitting up slightly. 

The dog looked at him with more sorrow than before. 

“You give a whole new meaning to ‘puppy dog eyes,’ don’t you?” Dean let out another huff. “C’mon,” he patted the open space on the mattress up by the pillows. 

The dog happily jumped up and moved to lay closer to Dean. 

“I didn’t even name you yet. What do you wanna be called?” 

Another whine escaped the dog, happier sounding this time. 

“What about Buster? That’s a common dog name, isn’t it?” 

Buster began licking Dean’s face. 

“Whoa, easy tiger. Okay, Buster, it is.” 

Buster snuggled up close to Dean, who pulled the covers up over both of them. “Goodnight,” Dean called softly. Buster whined in agreement, licking Dean’s face once more. 

***

The next morning, Sam got up early as per usual. 

He went for his run, took a shower, and began making breakfast. The toaster oven popped up with a _ding_ , and he turned to still see no sign of Dean. He furrowed his eyebrows. He hadn’t seen the dog all morning either. 

Sam walked down the hall to Dean’s room, knocking on the door gently. “Dean?” He called out, “I’m gonna open the door.” 

With no response, he proceeded to slowly open Dean’s door. He peeked his head through to see Dean still sawing logs, the dog under the covers with him. Buster sat up, looking at Sam happily, his tongue hanging out and tail wagging. He barked once, then hopped out of bed and ran over to Sam. 

“Good morning to you too,” Sam said, bending down to pet Buster. 

Dean groaned loudly from the bed, “Five more minutes.” 

“Whatever you want, but breakfast is ready. I’m gonna take the dog out, too.” 

“His name is Buster,” Dean grumbled. 

“You named him without me?” 

Dean finally sat up in bed, groggy, “You can pick his middle name.” 

“Dude, dogs don’t have middle names?” 

“Says who?”

“Whatever, I’m taking _Buster_ out really quick. Breakfast is on the counter.” 

“Yeah yeah, thanks, _honey_.” 

***

Later that day, after their usual routines, Sam and Dean sat at the library table on their laptops. 

“You got anything?” Dean asked, Sam heavily focused on his computer screen. 

Sam didn’t budge. 

Dean whistled to get his brother’s attention. 

“Huh?” Sam looked up. 

“You got anything?” Dean repeated himself. 

“Uh, no.” 

“What are you looking at porn over there or something?” 

“No. I’m not.” 

“Then what’s bugging you?” 

“Nothing.”

“Sam-“ 

“I’m thinking about Eileen, alright? I just hope she’s okay.” 

Dean pursed his lips, closing his laptop, and resting his elbows on the table. “Look, I think you should try calling her. I don’t know what happened between you two, but I think she _really_ likes you. I know you _really_ like her.” 

“Why, Dean? You’ve said it yourself, there’s no point in trying. In this life-“ 

“In _that_ life. In Chuck’s twisted version of our lives, I said it wasn’t worth it. Chuck’s not in charge anymore. He’s done writing our stories.” 

“So you think I should reach out to her now that Jack…” Sam trailed off. 

“Look, Jack said he wasn’t gonna be handsy and he's a good kid. I know he won’t be. We can finally do whatever we want, Sam. There is no more “next big issue,” or a new version of the apocalypse on the horizon. Hell, Lucifer’s not even a thing anymore. So yes, I think you should reach out to Eileen. Take her some flowers and flash her those puppy dog eyes like you always do. She’ll take you back, I’m sure.” 

“And what are you gonna do, Dean? Try and pick someone up at the bar?” 

Dean clenched his jaw, smiling, “No, Sammy. I’m not. But, I am considering a sort of, ‘hunter’s retirement plan’ for you and I.” 

“Retirement?” Sam asked, puzzled. 

“We’re getting old, Sammy. We’ve saved the world multiple times. I think we deserve a break. I think that’s why all of this ended the way it did.” 

Sam took a deep breath, leaning back in his chair.

“I know you agree with me,” Dean continued. “I know you’ve always wanted the whole normalcy thing, anyway. And you had it for a while. I had it for a while. But not forever. Not without interruption.”

“So what,” Sam paused, “we assimilate?” 

“Exactly.” Dean grinned, leaning back in his chair. 

Sam still didn’t look totally on board. “But, what about hunting? What about saving people?”

“I don’t know, Sam. There’s plenty of other hunters still kickin’ out there, and we can just do some milk runs every now and then. I don’t think we need to make it our full-time jobs anymore. We don’t have an angel on call anymore if we get stuck. We have done so much to keep this world spinning. And, I think we’ve earned some time off for that, don’t you think?” 

“I agree with you. I’m just surprised to hear you say it.” 

“I almost got impaled by a giant rusty nail last night. It made me rethink some things.” 

Sam nodded, a small smile peeking through, “Okay, Dean. I don’t think it’s a bad idea.” 

“Great! We start immediately.” Dean leaned over to shut his brother’s laptop. “Call Eileen. Or text her, or whatever the kids do now.” 

“And what are you gonna do?” 

“I’m gonna do my own damn laundry for once,” Dean said with a smile, rising from the table. Buster also rose, barking. “Let’s go do some laundry!” Dean clapped, cheering as he rounded the corner, Buster close behind.

Sam smiled and pulled out his phone, biting his lip. 

_It’s now or never_ , he told himself. He unlocked his phone and began drafting a text to Eileen. 

***

In the new and improved Heaven, Bobby sits on the front porch of Harvelle’s Roadhouse with a cold beer in his hand, taking in the beautiful weather. It was always beautiful there. 

Suddenly, Bobby felt a presence. He looked over to see Cas standing on the porch off to his right.

“Hey, buddy, I’m surprised to see you here.” 

“Where is Dean?” 

Bobby looked puzzled. “What do you mean where’s-“ 

A _woosh_ sounded. “Dean isn’t here yet,” Jack replied. 

Bobby and Cas turned to face Jack, who was dressed in all-white, standing in front of them off the edge of the porch. 

Cas looked confused, as always. “But, I thought-“ 

“It wasn’t time yet. It wasn’t right for it to happen that way, Castiel. He deserves more time. He deserves to be happy with his brother.” 

“But they will both be happy here, with _us_ .” Castiel emphasized “us.” He missed Dean dearly. He wanted to just talk to him after what had gone down before. _Did Dean love him too? Really love him?_ He needed to know. 

“They will be, soon enough.” Jack smiled, “You will get to spend eternity with him, Castiel. I promise. Nothing will get in the way of that.” 

Cas nodded, inhaling deeply. 

An awkward silence fell over the three of them.

“Do you guys want a beer?” Bobby asked, “Do you even drink beer?” 

***

Time began to pass, and it felt much faster than before. “ _Time does fly when you’re actually having fun_ ,” Dean would say often. 

“I now pronounce you as Mr. and Mrs. Winchester, you may seal your union with a kiss.” 

Dean cheered and clapped the loudest and Sam and Eileen’s wedding. “That’s my baby brother!” He called. 

Not many people were there, but enough friends and family to make it a nice gathering to celebrate the occasion. 

Donna, Jody, and a few other of Sam and Dean’s friends accepted the invite, and a few hunter-friends of Eileen’s as well. 

Family was there, and that was all that they wanted. 

Dean was chatting up a storm with Donna at the reception hall’s bar. 

“I’m really happy for you both, you deserve to be happy.” Donna smiled. 

“Thanks,” Dean smiled, “You do too, you know. I’ll never forget when we met you. I felt so bad when we had to tell you the truth, but, we had to.” 

“I’m glad you did. I’d rather know what’s out there than be living unarmed without a clue.” Donna patted Dean’s arm lovingly, “Do you think you’ll be getting down on one knee for a lucky person someday?” 

Dean’s smile faded slightly, “No, I don’t think so. It’s not my kind of gig. I’ll just keep bugging the shit out of Sammy and Eileen.” 

“I understand. I don’t think I will either. I mean, maybe, but, I don’t exactly have any plans.” 

Before Dean could respond, the music volume was lowered and the attention shifted to Sam and Eileen who had walked up to a microphone. 

“Hey, everyone!” Sam began, “We just wanted to thank you all for coming-“ Everyone cheered and clapped. “And, we also have an announcement to make.” He smiled at Eileen and moved over so she could reach the microphone. 

“We’re pregnant!” She said excitedly, and the cheers returned. 

Dean’s mouth fell open in shock. He looked back and forth between Eileen and Donna a few times before finally making eye contact with Sam, who looked teary-eyed with joy.

The excitement hit him heavily, “I’m gonna be an uncle?” He muttered once, only so that Donna could hear. Sam could read his lips, so he nodded in response. “I’m gonna be an uncle!” Dean cried out, throwing his hands up in the air, cheering. He looked back down at Donna again, “I’m gonna be an uncle, Donna!” 

She smiled, roping Dean in for a hug. “Congratulations, Dean.” 

***

Castiel would check in with Jack routinely to ask about Sam and Dean. Jack was the only one who could “see” them from afar. 

Time passed so differently in Heaven. Cas hadn’t been stuck in Heaven for this long in years. He knew he wasn’t going to be leaving ever again, either. He just needed to know how Dean was doing. He felt like a bit of a “nuisance,” as Dean used to say, but he couldn’t help but know about Dean. He _had_ to know. 

“Well, Sam and Eileen just got married and announced that they’re pregnant. Dean is ecstatic that he’s going to be an uncle,” Jack smiled. 

This news made Cas smile, too. He was happy that they were happy, enjoying life together. 

“The time will come sooner than you think, Castiel.” 

***

Tasteful grey hairs were beginning to line Dean’s temple. He had contemplated dying his hair, but when he noticed more wrinkles forming along with the details of his face than he last recalled, he decided to leave them be. 

Dean would visit Sam, Eileen, and their son, Joseph, every weekend. He would go on an occasional hunt during the week, but not much anymore. He didn’t like going alone. His reflexes weren’t as good as they used to be. Life was catching up with him, and he was more than fine with that.

“Joey!” Dean called every time he entered Sam’s home, a nice little three-story house with a big backyard and woods on the property. 

“Uncle Dean!” Joseph would always reply, running up to him. His embrace became faster and rougher with each passing month. Dean wasn’t sure if he was quickly growing weaker, or if Joseph was growing stronger. 

“How’s my favorite nephew?” Dean asked, lifting him up. 

“I’m your only…ne…pew?” Joseph struggled with the word. 

Sam walked over from the kitchen around the corner. Watching Dean hold his son made him happier than he thought it would.

“Yes, you are, and that’s why you’re my favorite. C’mon, say it with me, _ne-phew_ ,” Dean and Joseph said the word together slowly. “See, you got it!” 

“What is a ne-phew?” Joseph asked. 

Dean looked up and smiled at Sam.

“Well, it means that I am your daddy’s brother. So, I’m kinda like your second dad.” 

“I have two dads?!” Joseph exclaimed cheerfully. 

“Exactly!” Dean laughed. 

“I gotta go tell mommy!” Joseph said, putting his small hands against Dean’s chest as his way of asking to be out back down.

“Yes, go tell mommy that you have two dads, she’ll be thrilled!” 

Sam stopped his son before he sprinted away, “Tell her that Uncle Dean is here for the weekend too, please?” 

“Uncle Dean for weekend. Two dads.” He recited to himself quietly, nodding. “Mom! I have to tell you something!” He called, darting around the corner towards the stairs. 

Sam and Dean laughed softly. “Hey little brother,” Dean grinned, walking up to Sam for a “bro” hug. 

“Hey big brother,” Sam replied, patting Dean on the back. “Y’know, you’re really good with him. It makes me happy,” Sam said as they pulled away from their embrace. 

“I never thought I’d be a ‘kids’ guy, but man, he’s just so damn cute. I can’t help myself. He’s got your eyes, I think that’s why he has that effect on me.” 

“Uh-huh, sure.” Sam smiled. “Y’know, you could just move in so you don’t have to drive so much every weekend. I know it’s gotta be getting harder for you.” 

“What makes you say that?” 

“Well, the other day I went to reach up high for something and my bones cracked in so many different places, I thought I broke one of them.” Sam grinned, “And I’m younger than you.” 

“Eh, y’know, bones…crack, sometimes…” Dean trailed off, smiling at his feet. 

“I’m getting grey too,” Sam smirked. 

“Hey, look, a little bit of grey isn’t gonna kill us. We’re not, _old_ old, we’re just…” 

“Getting old?” 

“Yeah, something like that. I feel as old as I did when I lost that poker game that one time. I got heartburn last week and I thought I was gonna die alone in the kitchen.” 

Sam laughed, “Like I said, you’re always welcome to move in here, Dean.” 

“I know, but, you guys are married, I don’t wanna invade your privacy. Besides, Baby needs to get driven or she’s gonna get all rusty.” 

Sam put up his hands in defeat, “Okay, okay, I’m just letting you know that the offer’s on the table.” 

Suddenly, Eileen came around the corner with Joseph in her arms. “So, two dads, huh?” 

“Hey, Eileen,” Dean gave her a half hug, cautious of Joseph, who tried putting his short arm around Dean’s back too. “I was trying to explain to Jo-Jo what the word nephew meant,” Dean pulled back, smiling. 

“I think two dads is a good way to word it. Don’t you?” She looked at Joseph, and he nodded happily. 

“Dean _is_ my other dad.” 

Sam and Dean smiled warmly at one another. 

***

Later that night, after Joseph was asleep, Sam shared a beer with Dean like the “good old days.” Buster, now too with gray hairs around his nose, laid snoring softly on the porch next to them. They leaned against the porch railing and looked out over the yard, lit dimly by the full moon. 

“Nights like this,” Dean began, a teasing tone in his voice. 

Sam chuckled, “Nights like this what?” 

“I don’t know, Sammy. I guess it doesn’t get much better than this, huh?” 

“No, I guess it doesn’t.” Sam smiled, looking up at the night sky. 

A heavy silence fell between them, slightly filled in by crickets and the trees rustling with a gentle breeze. 

“I still think of Jack every time I look at the stars.” Sam began, “I think of Cas too. I hope they’re together. I’m sure they are by now.” 

Dean sighed, “I hope so. I hope…” He trailed off, “I hope we can see them again.” 

“I think we will,” Sam replied. 

“Do you think Cas is in Heaven too?” Dean asked, looking up at the night sky.

“I don’t think Jack would leave him somewhere that wasn’t Heaven.” 

“But I just…” Dean stopped himself. 

Sam waited quietly. 

“I just don’t know. The way he went…I don’t know if that’s revivable. It was awful to watch.” 

“Y’know, you never really told me everything about that.” Sam began. 

_Shit_ , Dean thought. 

Sam noticed his brother’s tenseness, “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, I’ve just always wondered how…” 

Dean let out a heavy breath, taking a swig of his beer before setting the bottle down on the wooden railing. “It was some deal he made,” Dean started, his voice gruff. He felt knots forming so quickly in his throat that he almost couldn’t find it in himself to speak any further. 

“Some deal he made with The Empty…” Dean continued, “He said that The Empty would come for him as soon as he experienced a moment of true happiness. He went on to tell me that he never even had a clue as to what that would look like, but then he said, I changed him. I made him care. Because I cared, and, that made him care about me too.” 

Sam smiled softly to himself. 

Dean cleared his throat, trying to swallow the tears he felt begging to rise, “He said he loved me. And he said goodbye. The Empty took him, and it took Billie. And that was it. It’s bothered me every single minute of every damn day since it happened.” 

“Did you love him too?” Sam asked. 

Dean looked up, making eye contact with Sam. He bit his lip, “Y’know, Sammy, I did. I really did. I still do.” Dean lost his composure slightly. 

Sam put a hand on his shoulder, the same one where Cas’s handprint still remained. “It’s okay, Dean. I always thought you did. Or, that he at least had a thing for you or something. You guys shared a more ‘profound’ bond, as he used to say.” 

Dean chuckled lowly, “Yeah, something like that. I just wish I could’ve said that I loved him too. But I didn’t get the chance. I should’ve said something sooner. I regret not saying it sooner.” 

“I really think you’ll see him again, Dean. I do. I wouldn’t say that if I didn’t mean it.” 

“Well, I’m glad you’re so hopeful, Sam. Because I’m not too sure,” Dean wiped a few tears away with his hand. 

Sam reached for his beer and held it out, “To Cas?” He started the toast questioningly, unsure of how Dean would respond. 

Dean grabbed his drink, “To Cas.” He touched his bottle to Sam’s with a _clink_ and then took another sip. 

***

Castiel walked up to Jack silently. 

“Yes?” Jack asked. 

Castiel just looked at him. Jack knew why he was there. 

“Soon, Castiel.” 

“How is he?” 

“He’ll be here soon.” 

***

The hospital machines beeped noisily. The bright lights made it hard for Dean to even rest his eyes. 

All of his hair was grey now. 

A soft knock on the door caught Dean’s attention, it was Sam. 

Sam’s hair was grey too.

They looked at each other with sorrow in their eyes for a moment. 

“Where’s Eileen?” Dean asked, his voice hoarse, dry. 

“She’s in the waiting room with Joey. She wanted me to see you first, alone.” 

Dean let out a sigh, coughing after. He put his fist up to his lips to cover it. 

Sam walked over to the small bedside table, handing Dean a cup of water. 

“Thank you,” he responded hoarsely. 

Sam pulled a chair up next to the bed and sat, “So, what happened?” 

“I fell down those godforsaken stairs, that’s what happened. That damn floor is so hard in there, too. I could barely get enough wind in me to call for help.” Dean cleared his throat, “I guess all of my bad habits finally caught up with me.” 

Dean had never moved out of the bunker. Despite Sam’s many pleas for him to move in with him and Eileen, especially after Dean’s age began to catch up with him, he always refused. 

“I told you-“ 

“I know what you told me,” Dean snapped. “It’s okay, Sam. This isn’t your fault.” 

“Did the doctors say anything about releasing you?” 

“No.” 

Sam looked up at the ceiling, feeling tears swell in his eyes. 

“Hey, little brother,” Dean said, reaching over the bed railing. He held Sam’s hand as tightly in his grasp as he could, “It’s gonna be okay.” 

“I can’t do this alone,” Sam continued to fight back tears. 

“Yes you can,” Dean smiled softly, holding Sam’s hand a little tighter. 

“Well, I don’t want to,” Sam replied.

“We’ve been through it all,” Dean began, “We know Heaven exists. We even updated the god squad. You know that we both know that this isn’t really goodbye.” 

“It is goodbye.” 

“You’re pretty old, Sam, I don’t think you'll be missing me for that long.” 

Sam let a soft chuckle escape his lips, and a few tears rolled down his cheeks. 

There was another soft knock on the doorway. It was Eileen and Joseph. Eileen had aged quite a bit herself, and Joseph was in his late teens. 

“You can come in,” Sam nodded. 

“Hey there, champ,” Dean smiled at Joseph. 

“Hi, Uncle Dean…” 

“Hello, Dean.” Eileen smiled. She waited a moment before nudging Joseph. 

“I, I just wanted to say thank you…” 

“Hey, no chick flick moments,” Dean smiled. “C’mere, kid.” 

Joseph leaned over the bed, and Dean gave him the best hug he could from the position he was in. 

“Now,” Dean said as Joseph pulled back. “You take care of your mom and bigfoot here, okay?” 

“I will.” Joseph nodded, sorrow in his eyes. 

Dean began to fiddle with his hands for a moment. “Here,” He slid his silver ring off his finger, “I want you to have this. You gotta carry on the Winchester name for me. You’re the best of us yet.” 

Joseph took the ring and slid it on his finger, it fit just enough so that it would stay without sliding off. 

“Thank you. I will, Uncle Dean. I promise.” Joseph smiled softly, moving aside so that Eileen could hug Dean as well. 

She kissed Dean on his forehead. “Thank you, Dean. For everything. I mean it.” 

“Thank _you_ , Eileen.” Dean smiled lightly, feeling the need to cough again. 

“We’ll go and let you get some rest,” Eileen said, putting an arm around her son. She looked over at Sam, “Call me if you need anything.” 

“I will, I love you,” Sam spoke, also signing his response back to her.

“Love you too.” 

After they had left, Sam and Dean locked eyes for a moment. 

“I never thought I’d get the luxury of dying like this, Sammy. I just want you to know that I’m happy. This is okay. Old age was more of a blessing than I ever thought it’d be.” 

Sam nodded, “I know. That doesn’t make this any easier.” 

“I love you, Sammy. I know we’ve been through hell, but I wouldn’t trade it for the world,” Dean held out his hand again. 

Sam took Dean’s hand in his once more, his tears returning. “I love you too, Dean.” 

***

Dean passed away in his sleep a few days later. Sam stayed by his side the entire time. 

It was so hard to say goodbye, but Sam knew his brother was right. He would see Dean again. He believed he would see everyone again when it was his time. 

***

Cas was waiting in the spot where Jack had told him Dean would arrive for what felt like forever. 

And then suddenly, right before his eyes, Dean was standing there. 

“Dean?” Cas spoke up, unsure if he was just seeing things. 

“Cas?” Dean replied, a smile growing on his face. “You’re alive?” Dean walked over to him. 

“Well, I wouldn’t say alive, but, I’m here, yes.” 

Dean grinned, “Is this-“ 

“Yes, this is Heaven, Dean.” 

“Is everybody else here too?” 

“Your parents are nearby, Jack is around, Bobby is close as well.” 

“Well, I’ll be damned,” Dean smiled, looking around with glee. 

“Do you remember what I told you that day? When I said goodbye?” Castiel spoke up. 

“I never stopped thinking about it, Cas.” Dean took Cas’s hand in his, looking deep into his eyes. “I love you too.” 

Castiel smiled widely, and so their eternity together began.

***

Eileen’s health declined faster than Sam’s. 

She passed away when Joseph was in his twenties. It hurt Sam to watch his son go through grief again after already losing Dean more than anything else. 

And it pained him to know that his time was coming soon, too. 

***

When Joseph was nearly thirty, he helped get hospice care set up for Sam. 

“It’s okay, dad. I’m gonna be okay here.” 

Sam was past the point of speaking. 

“I love you,” Joseph smiled softly, holding Sam’s hand tightly. “You can go. It’s okay.” 

With his son’s reassurance, Sam went. 

***

“Sam?” 

Eileen is the first person Sam sees in Heaven. 

“Eileen,” Sam smiled, walking over to her, embracing her tightly. 

“Welcome to Heaven, Sam.” 

“Where’s Dean?” He asked quickly. 

“Dean and Castiel are close.” She held out her hand, “I’ll show you.” 

Sam smiled and took Eileen’s hand in his, and they began walking. 

***

Buster started barking from outside the house, catching Dean’s attention. 

He walked over to the window to see what was happening, and he perked up immediately when he saw who it was. “Sam?!” He exclaimed, darting to the front door. 

Sam looked up to see his brother standing in the doorway. “It’s about damn time you got here, Sammy,” Dean smiled widely. 

A smile grew on Sam’s face. 

Castiel appeared next to Dean, “Hello, Sam.” 

Sam walked up to them, hugging them both tightly.

“I missed you guys, a lot.” Sam grinned, pulling away. 

Cas leaned on Dean, holding Dean’s hand tightly. 

“Well, you ain’t gonna miss us anymore, so forget that. You’re stuck with us and your beautiful wife forever,” Dean grinned.

Eileen walked up next to Sam. Buster wagged his tail excitedly and barked once all four of them were standing on the porch together.

“I think I’ll be okay with that,” Sam smiled brightly, taking Eileen’s hand in his.

“Good,” Dean paused, looking over at Cas lovingly, “Cause I know I’ll be more than okay with that.” 

***


End file.
